Innocence
by Ajordan2426
Summary: When the team is faced with their biggest challenge yet, can they pull together and battle yet another killer? (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Innocence

Annabelle had grown up with her older brother Hunter in a very abusive and drunk household. Their father was a mechanic that enjoyed having a little too much to drink before and after work. And of course their mother was a complete punching bag. Hunter tried to fight back and protect his mother and sister, but that just fueled their father's anger even more. He even turned to torture when the two wouldn't listen. After the many years of being tortured by their father, it eventually drove the two insane, causing them to drop out of school. After their parents died in a freak car accident, both bodies flying out of the windshield and into oncoming traffic, the damaged teens grew up not knowing right from wrong. They were parent's worst nightmares at night and cops migraines in the morning. They found themselves haunted by the ghosts of yesterday, hunting, torturing and killing the lost souls. They hunted those who found happiness in each other, refusing to let it go on while they suffered daily by their crimes.

The bullpen had an eerie vibe about as Alex strolled into the room, her iPod plugged in, her music as loud as it could be. She spotted Gibbs and Tony at his desk, smiling a 'Good Morning' over to the both of them as she set her bags down by her desk.

"Someone looks to be in a good mood today.." Replied Tony as he got up from his desk to go snoop through McGee's desk.

"Do I have a reason to be in a bad mood, Tony?" Alex replied as she unplugged her music and sat down at her desk.

"I don't know, do you?" He retorted, poking his head out from behind McGee's computer.

"Well good mor- Tony! What are you doing in my desk?" McGee's smile turned to a glare as he stormed over to his desk to pull Tony from his desk drawers.

"I got bored, you really going to blame me?" He straightened his suit as he walked back to his desk.

"Why don't you go through Ziva's desk, she's not here yet." McGee glanced over at Gibbs as he got up from his desk, looking back down to reorganize his drawers.

"Coffee." Gibbs replied, answering Tony's unasked question.

"You know that woman has got every form of security on her desk, why would I even bother?" Tony turned his attention back to McGee as Ziva walked out from the elevator into the bullpen.

"Well good morning, Ziva. It feels good to have someone to talk to besides these two numbskulls over here.." Alex swiveled her chair to face the other woman, pointing over her shoulder at the other two men still bickering.

"Well while they fight like a married couple, would you like to get some coffee with me?" Ziva asked, setting down her bags.

"I thought you'd never ask." The two women left the area as fast as they could, away from the 'married couple'.

"- and that is why you never go through a woman's desk." Replied a grinning DiNozzo.

"And that's stopped you before?" Asked Gibbs as he strolled back into the room, flipping open his ringing cellphone. "Gibbs."

The two laughing women rejoined the crowd as the men got up and gathered their bags.

"Where we going, Boss?" Asked Alex as she quickly walked over towards her desk to grab her go-bag.

"Small cafe. Norfolk." Replied Gibbs as he led the band of followers into the elevator and out to the cars.

Upon arrival of the scene, across the street of the cafe was littered with civilian onlookers, curious of the crime scene. Gibbs looked across the busy street to examine the crowd of people, DiNozzo began questioning the petite redhead in charge of the cafe with McGee, while the others processed the crime scene.

"Who do we have here, Duck?" Gibbs asked as he walked up to Ducky, his eyes on the body.

"Twenty year old, Petty Officer Jonathan Walker. Blunt force trauma to the back of the head, multiple lacerations and bruises around the body, no sign of a struggle based on his clean finger nails. It looks-" Ducky paused to look around the scene. "- like a body dump by how 'clean' the scene is."

"Alright, thanks, Duck. Get the body back to the lab, send samples to Abby, I'll come by later."

After they loaded up the truck with evidence, the team joined Gibbs on the sidewalk, looking out at the crowd, the hairs standing up on the back of Alex's neck.

"Feels like we're being watched, Boss..." Alex says quietly.

He squinted his eyes as he watched the crowd, not saying anything, before turning to climb into the driver's seat of his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Tell me whatcha got, Ducky." Said Gibbs as the swish of the autopsy doors slid open, letting him into the room.

"Well, it looks as though our Petty Officer did not fight back at all. I'm quite curious as to why, you would think that a man with such injuries would have put up some sort of fight.." Ducky replied, shrugging casually.

"Did you find anything useful?" Gibbs shifted his weight on his feet as he glanced down at the body.

"I sent some blood samples up to Abby, I can tell you though, this man died of the blunt force drama caused to his parietal bone, it looks as though his head was smashed against a wall or concrete floor. I will tell you more after the autopsy." Ducky replied softly, turning his gaze down at the open carcass on the table.

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs nodded before turning to leave the cold room.

"Oh Jethro, can I say something?" He chimed in softly, walking around the table.

"Yeah?" He stopped in front of the door and glanced back at Ducky.

"You know, I've noticed lately how Jordan looks at you.." A small smile crossed Ducky's face as Gibbs shook his head, chuckling as he left the office.

"Just get back to your bodies, Ducky!" He called from the elevator.

"Only when you can control yours around the women, Jethro." He chuckled to himself as he turned back to the Petty Officer.

"Tell me what ya got, Abs." Gibbs strolled into the music filled forensics lair as Abby's computer beeped.

"Abs, how can ya even hear anything in here?" Gibbs yelled over the music.

"What can I say, I've got good ears, Gibbs." She clicked the music off and returned to her computer.

"Well I got the results back from his blood work, and he was loaded with Ketamine and other muscle relaxants."

"Date rape drugs?"

"Looks like it, whoever did this wanted him awake through it all, and unable move.." Abby shuddered slightly at the thought of being completely conscious through your own torture.

"Anything else?" He saw the look on her face and changed the subject.

"Well, despite the massive amounts of muscle relaxants in his system, he was pretty much clean. Security cameras outside the café didn't do much help either; I'll call you if I find anything else, Gibbs." She replied softly watching him depart from her lab.

"Please tell me you have more on our victim." Gibbs walked into the bullpen, interrupting yet another tiff between McGee and DiNozzo.

"Uh, Boss, we do.." DiNozzo hopped up from his desk and clicked the remote, changing the screens to show the background of the victim.

"The victim, Petty Officer Jonathan Walker was stationed in Norfolk, living with his fiancée, Vanessa Peters. He graduated top of his class in high school but instead of going to college he joined the Navy. There he graduated with flying colors and top ranks from his commanding officers." DiNozzo glanced over at Gibbs when he finished.

"All in all you could say he was a great man, lived to serve his country. Then he met his fiancée and just wanted to settle down and have a family." Alex leaned back in her chair, looking up at the screen.

"So you're telling me that Walker not only did not fight his killer, but also was a random murder?" Gibbs let out a deep sigh as he walked back towards his desk.

"Well, Boss, Vanessa Peters hasn't showed up for work today either, she's missing as well. Both were last seen outside the base leaving a friend's house." McGee piped up when the atmosphere turned for the worst.

"The cops were notified of the disappearance but when they found the body, they called us…" DiNozzo looked around nervously waiting for some response from Gibbs.

"Alright, Alex, you're with me, we'll go interview the friends, you damn well better have more on Walker when I get back." He grabbed his gun and badge, tossing Alex the keys; they headed out to the garage.

"You got it, Boss." Grumbled DiNozzo as he sat down at his computer.

The car ride was relatively silent as the duo pulled the car into the driveway of the victim's friend's house, another car driving by; Alex shut off the engine and climbed out.

When the pair got up to the front door, Alex glanced over at Gibbs as he knocked on the door. She racked her brain for something to break the silence when a dark haired man about Gibbs' height answered the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked, pulling the door open.

"Special Agent's Gibbs and Jordan, may we ask you a few questions?" The two showed him both of their badges as the man ushered them in.

"Of course, come right in, I'm Tom Withers, pleased to meet you both, have a seat." He pointed over towards the couch as he took a seat in the recliner. "Would you care for something to drink?" He added in.

"No thank you, sir." Alex shook her head slowly.

"We have some questions about Jonathan Walker if you don't mind answering." Gibbs said gruffly, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"Yeah, is he alright? I saw him and Vanessa a couple days ago.." The guy sat up straight at the mention of his friend.

"Mr. Withers, Walker is dead.." Alex said looking him in the eyes.

"And his fiancée is missing." Gibbs added, keeping an eye on Tom's reaction.

"You're serious? Damn… John was such a good guy, and Vanessa? She was amazing, her and Jane, my wife, got along real well. I've known John since high school, been friends ever since." He dropped his head in his hands, letting out a labored sigh.

"Where is your wife, sir?" Alex spoke softly, not wanting to seem rude during his moment of grief.

"She's out at the grocery store right now, she should be back soon.." He cleared his throat and sat back up.

"Why did they come to your house that day?" Gibbs shifted on the couch.

"Well they both had the weekend off and it was Jane's birthday, when they left that night, they were perfectly fine, John had a little too much to drink so Vanessa drove them home."

"Anything else you can tell us about the two of them? They have any enemies?" Gibbs started getting frustrated at the lack of evidence they were coming up on.

"Oh of course not, they were loved, especially Vanessa, she owned a small bakery outside of the base, many people visited her shop daily. As for John, he fought for his country, unless he got into a serious bar fight the night before, he was respected by most." This caused Gibbs to get off the couch and head out the house, frustrated.

Alex got up quickly, as did Tom, she handed him her card with a smile.

"I'm sorry, it's not a good day for any of us, if you or Jane can think of anything, please, give us a call." She quickly rushed out after him.

"Will do.." He waited until she was out to close the door.

Alex searched around for Gibbs, spotting him leaning against the hood of the car.

"Gibbs..?" She quietly walked up next to him, placing her hand on his arm, turning him to face her.

"This is bullshit.. We don't have anything on this killer, it's just going to turn into another cold case.." He shook his head slowly, his eyes meeting hers once as he left her to get into the car.

She looked down towards the ground, letting out a sigh before turning to climb into the driver's seat, starting the car; she looked over at Gibbs looking out the window.

She backed out of the driveway and drove down the road in silence before they hit a few bumps and heard a loud pop.

"Damnit! You've got to be kidding me.." He climbed out of the car and checked the tires; seeing two popped he slammed the door closed.

She sat in the car not exactly sure what to do, she pulled her cell out and saw she had no service. As he knelt down on the ground to inspect the tire, two figures snuck out from a van parked a few blocks away to sneak up behind him, he turned just in time for one to hit him upside the back of the head with the butt of their pistol. The other walked around the car, aiming the gun at Alex, instructing her to get in the van as the other figure dragged Gibbs' unconscious body back to the van.

She put her hands up in the air, her mind imprinted with the image of her boss completely defenseless as they tossed her into the back of the van, speeding off down the road.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy, please feel free to leave a review for me on what you'd like to see next! Or just tell me what you think! **


End file.
